Rook
by TAKA-TAKA-TAKA
Summary: A short and silly little Rose and Overlord piece. Rose tries to teach the Overlord the fundamentals of tactics, and discovers that she still has more to learn. (NSFW)


She'd called him up her chambers to discuss tactics. She'd told herself, quite firmly, that she had no ulterior motive- it wasn't, she thought, the fact that she rather enjoyed his company, or that her heart quickened when she saw him. It was simply good sense, she thought, to make sure that the Master of the Tower had a thorough understanding of his minions' capabilities.

And now, she found herself alone with him. She suppressed a shiver. He'd been nothing but a perfect gentleman to her so far, she thought, surprisingly enough. And if his brilliant golden eyes seemed to linger on her sometimes...well, she sometimes found herself watching him, too.

He was unhelmeted, and she found herself sneaking glances at him as they went through charts and lists together. He looked vaguely Ruborian, maybe, she thought, with a strong-boned face that was just a little too harsh to be conventionally handsome. His skin was dark, like fired copper, and his hair was the blue-black of a raven's wing. He caught her eye, and she flushed as red as her hair, concentrating furiously on her maps.

The sun was low in the sky. She glanced out the window, startled. They'd been talking- and sometimes, arguing- for hours, she realized, but it had felt like minutes.

"It's getting late," she said regretfully. "Let's finish this up." She moved a pin on a map she'd tacked up on the wall. "As I was saying, if you place your ranged units here, Sire, I think you'll find they'll be much more effective."

He shifted behind her, reached past her, almost close enough to touch her cheek, moved the pin again. She could smell him, she realized, a not-unpleasant mix of leather and oiled steel.

"But if we move them to this ridge, then they can concentrate their fire here, and pin these units down, keeping them from charging the blues."

"While leaving themselves vulnerable to attack."

"Ah, but don't forget, we've positioned the greens here, on this ridge behind the enemy. We'll sweep the greens in once they're distracted by the reds." He moved another marker. "Once they're softened up, we'll send the browns in."

His arms were on either side of her, and he was looking down at her. She flushed, moved a pin to another location.

"But what if-"

He moved another marker. Somehow he'd managed to get even closer to her.

"Then we'll just...do this, then."

She could feel the heat of his body, radiating against her. Somehow, she didn't want to pull away.

"Although, I think you've failed to take into account these units, here."

She started to move another pin. His hand slid up her wrist, intimate, took her hand in his own, moving it over the board. Her cheeks were on fire.

"I haven't. If we move a unit of browns through this pass here..."

She stared at the board, her cheeks burning.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I think that could just work." She turned to him. "You're...you're quite good at this."

"So are you. You're very clever, Rose."

"Of course!"

"And you're beautiful, too."

She caught her breath, pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're trying to...to, well, flatter me, aren't you? Well, it won't work."

"That's a shame." He was staring down at her with his strange, brilliant eyes, a smile teasing the corner of his mouth. "I think we work _very_ well together."

"I...ahem. Sire, I brought you up here to discuss _tactics_ , so if you will-"

"I thought that was what we were discussing."

He came closer still, inches away from her.

"A full frontal attack, for example."

She caught her breath, staring up at him.

"That's...that's a risky plan, Sire, given the units we have in the field. You'd need to be sure you could overcome your enemy's defenses."

"What if I have someone inside, though? Someone who is willing to lower those defenses for me."

"What's in it for your traitor, then?"

"Not a traitor. A collaborator." He smiled. "And as for your question...well...perhaps you'd let me show you."

"Gold?" Rose asked him. "Gems? Land?"

He bent and kissed her. She rocked back against the map, startled, staring up at him.

"Oh," she said softly. "Oh, I see."

"What do you think?" He traced a gloved thumb down the curve of her cheek. "Would those sort of tactics be successful?"

For once, she was at a loss for words.

"Should I press the advantage, do you think?"

He had her against the wall. She could feel his body against hers, the vast strength in his arms, was suddenly, frightfully aware of the fact that she couldn't stop him if he decided to hurt her. But he stayed where he was, looking down at her, waiting, she realized, for her answer.

She found herself stepping towards him, lifted her face to him, and then she was kissing him, tasting lightning on her tongue. His hands slipped down her back, over her hips, and she found herself pressed up against him, staring up into brilliant eyes, winded.

"Well," she said softly, cleared her throat, blushing. "Well, then. Yes, those sort of tactics seem very successful, indeed."

"Shall we continue, lady Rose?"

His eyes were dancing, and his smile was wicked. He knew exactly what he was doing to her, she thought, her heart hammering.

"I..."

It wasn't too late, she thought. She could still turn him away, could tell him that it had all been a foolish mistake. He brushed a strand of hair back to her braid, and she caught her breath, saw his face soften, just for an instant.

"Yes," she said softly. "Yes, let's."

He leaned down and kissed her again, harder this time, and then he swept her up in his arms, so suddenly she squeaked. She glared at him.

"Put me _down_ ," she demanded. "This is rather undignified, don't you think?"

"As you wish, my lady."

He'd dropped her on the bed. She could hear her heartbeat, rushing in her ears. He smiled down at her.

"Where were we?"

"Tactics?" she suggested breathlessly.

"Oh, yes. Let's say that I were to try to breach the walls of, oh, I don't know, Castle Spree."

He was grinning at her, mischief in his eyes, and she found herself smiling back. He could be terribly charismatic, when he wanted to, she thought. No wonder the peasant girls fawned over him.

"Alright," she agreed. "Let's say Castle Spree, then, just for the sake of argument."

He pulled off gauntlets and greaves, dropped his breastplate to the floor.

"Although, sacrificing your armor seems like a poor tactical decision," she said archly.

He smiled.

"I'm a bit more...mobile...this way. Sometimes you have to sacrifice defense for dexterity."

His arms were over her hips. He was so close to her. She shivered.

"Anyways...to breach the stony walls of Castle Spree..I think, maybe I'd go in from below."

He was sliding her skirts up over her knees. She should stop him, she thought, blushing furiously.

"Send in sappers, maybe."

Her skirts were up over her hips. She could hardly breathe.

"Find a way in."

He pulled her knickers down in a short, sharp tug, tearing them. She gasped, tried to find the words to tell him to stop, couldn't bring herself to speak. He lowered his head, and she felt his tongue teasing at intimate parts of her she hardly ever explored.

"Oh, oh gods! What are you _doing_? Oh, no! Please, don't stop, whatever it is you're-"

He slipped a finger into her, filling her. His tongue was warm, lathing her clit. She gasped, her hands clenching against the pillows.

"Oh, yes. Yes, an attack from below, yes! Oh, that would _work!_ "

His mouth was so warm against her, his tongue a caress. He was terribly good at this, she thought, surprised. He was much more than run of the mill dungeon fodder, after all. No one had ever done anything like this to her before. She shuddered, trying and failing to keep her composure, heard herself moan, felt him laugh, amused.

"I thought so," he said.

"Don't stop!"

"Hmm." He was staring down at her, speculative, pushed the folds of her dress aside. "Let's get all this out of the way, why don't we?"

"My- my dress?"

"Yes, of course your dress." He frowned. "You...er, you _have_ been with a man before, haven't you?"

"Why does everyone always assume I'm a virgin?" she snapped. "Just because I'm not completely wanton doesn't mean I haven't had a bit of experience!"

She struggled out of the dress and glared at him, flushed, her hair flying loose from her braid. He smiled, his eyes moving over her, and she blushed again, realizing she'd managed to play right into his hands, realizing she didn't really care.

"Oh, yes," he purred. "That's _much_ better."

"You're trying to seduce me!"

"Trying?" he asked her, smirking.

"Bastard."

He pulled back for a second, surprised, and then he grinned down at her.

"Oh, I knew you had fire in you, Rose." He kissed the slick, soft smoothness of her inner thigh, felt her shudder. "I like a woman with a bit of bite."

He trailed his tongue up, leisurely, holding her legs apart, tasting her. She moaned, arcing back against the sheets, lifting her hips to his mouth. She felt his tongue enter her, gasped and reached down, tangling her fingers in his hair, pushing him down.

"Oh, just like that, don't-"

His tongue slipped lower, and she gasped, stiffening.

"What are you- oh, gods."

No one had touched her like that, ever before. She'd never even thought to touch herself in such a way. She blushed furiously, trying to push him away. He glanced up at her, his eyes amused.

"You don't like this?"

"I..." Her cheeks were on fire. She stared at him from between her legs, her hair in disarray. "Yes, but...it just...well...it feels _wrong_ , doesn't it? Or...or dirty."

"It doesn't feel good, though?"

"I..."

He smirked.

"I'll stop, if you like."

She stared back at him, and then she shuddered and pushed his head back down.

"Damn you," she snapped.

He laughed, low in his throat, and then his tongue was on her again, in her. Rose gasped, her blush creeping down her neck, closed her eyes and looked away. What would her father think, she thought irrationally. What would they all think? His fingers slid into her again, beckoning, and she moaned, her thoughts scattering, could only concentrate on the warmth of his mouth on her skin, the flex of his fingers inside her.

His tongue was on her clit again, his hands on her ass, lifting her to him. She shuddered, feeling deliciously helpless. She'd never felt this alive, she thought, not with any man she'd ever been with. He looked up at her, a cruel smile in his cold, golden eyes, and she felt a tremor roil through her, felt her legs clench.

"Oh, gods _below!"_ she swore, felt herself cresting, came in a rush.

She shuddered, gasping, arm flung over her eyes. Faintly, she could feel him kissing her, his mouth warm on her thighs. He nipped gently at her hips, teasing, trailed his lips over her belly and over her breasts, kissed her neck until she shivered and opened her eyes again.

"Oh," she said. "There's more, then?"

"I don't just want to occupy the castle, pretty Rose," He said, smiling down at her. "I want to subdue it."

She gave him a stern look.

"Really? Do you think the castle can really be so easily subdued?"

"Let's find out, why don't we?"

His hand slid down her thigh, caressing, and then he pulled her legs apart, quick and merciless. She gasped as he entered her, clenching her hands against his shoulders.

"Oh, oh gods. Take it slow, will you?"

He kissed her ear, gentle, as her body adjusted, trying to accommodate him. A clinical part of her was almost amused. She'd heard rumors, of course, about the size of Ruborian men...everyone had. Velvet had been particularly fascinated. She'd never thought to explore the subject herself, however.

"How's this?"

"Ah...yes...that's...oh gods, that feels good."

"Can I go further in?"

"F-further?"

She heard him laugh, felt him pushing deeper into her, moaned against his neck. It had been years, even, since she'd been with a man...if he could really be called a man at all. She'd never been so full, she thought, simultaneously amused and dismayed. He turned his head and kissed her, tongue slipping into her mouth, and she tasted magic, felt herself shiver, her toes curling.

"More," she whispered.

He was thrusting into her, now. She could feel the coiled restraint in his muscles, the power behind each push. He was trying, she thought, to restrain himself, to keep himself from hurting her.

She was astonished to find that wasn't what she wanted.

"Harder," she heard herself whimper.

"What was that?" He pulled out abruptly, and she gasped. He was smiling at her, but his eyes were cruel again. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

"Damn it!" She sat up on her elbows, glaring at him. "If you're going to fuck me, do it properly, for gods' sake."

He stared at her for a moment, shocked, and then he grinned, savage.

"Oh, is that what you want?"

He moved, faster than she'd thought possible. One instant, she was lying on her back on the bed, her legs around his waist. The next, she was on her hands and knees, her face pressed against the pillow.

"Oh!" she gasped, affronted.

She felt him grab her by the hips and drag her bodily backwards, thrusting his cock deep into her, filling her, forcing her against the bed. She moaned, pushing her hips against him, her breasts pressed up against the sheets, silk whispering across taut nipples.

"Ahn! Oh, yes, yes, like that!"

He was shocked to feel her responding with such enthusiasm. He'd thought that Rose was rather prim and uptight, and had been surprised when she'd returned his kiss...and even more surprised when she'd let him take her to bed. She was gasping, low, hoarse noises of pleasure he would have never guessed could have come from her throat.

"Faster, oh gods, please, faster, I'm almost-"

His hand slid up her slick thigh and over her clit, toying with her. She felt her mind sharpen for a white, bright instant, spasmed against him as she came, lay gasping against the blankets.

"Oh...yes."

She turned her head and smiled at him, her eyes dazed. He kissed her, nipping at her lower lip, and she moaned, pushed her hips up against him again. To her surprise, though, he pulled out of her. She felt him lift her up bodily onto his lap, felt his breath against her neck.

"I've wanted this, Rose." He kissed the back of her neck, cupping her breasts, and she shivered. "Almost since I first saw you."

He lifted her onto his cock, forcing her down, his fingers digging into her breasts. She cried out, her hands going to his, working with him. He was so _strong_ , she thought, almost twice her size. Her body could hardly stand this, she thought deliriously. He'd break her in half if he wasn't careful. He was holding her by the thighs, now, using her, she thought, as if she was nothing more than a toy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her breasts bouncing with ever thrust, her sex a hot, aching point of pleasure.

"Ah! Oh, oh my Lord, yes!"

She reached between her legs and stroked her clit, panting, worked her fingers lower to where they joined. She heard him groan behind her, felt the muscles of his stomach tense as he came, hot and hard, filling her. She threw her head back and kissed him, felt her body join him, felt herself crying out against his mouth, her body shaking. She moaned, satisfied at last, after so many years, and lay back against him, trying to catch her breath.

This, she thought wryly, was most certainly not what she had had in mind when she'd first come to the Tower. At first she'd thought he was nothing more than yet another armored brute, but he'd proven himself to be rather charming, and much cleverer than she'd expected. And now...

Things would change. She frowned, trying to push the thought away. She didn't like change, she thought- it was inevitably for the worse. He'd send her away, maybe, she thought, or he'd treat her like a common harlot-

His arms tightened around her, startling her out of her brooding. She felt his lips brush her ear and turned to him, suddenly shy.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have...that was, er...very unprofessional of me. Let's just forget this happened."

She felt him chuckle.

"Was I really that bad?" he asked her, amused.

"No, of course not! But...our working relationship-"

"I still think we work well together." He nipped the back of her neck, and she gasped, startled. "We'll have plenty of time to explore that...if you'd like. Mistress Rose."

She caught her breath. It was the first time he'd called her that, she thought. She turned, smiling, slipped her arms around his neck.

"I think I would," she whispered. "Master."


End file.
